


Are You Bread?

by Tortellini



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bread, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Food, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Puns & Word Play, Romantic Friendship, Sandwich, Sandwiches, Snacks & Snack Food, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Shane flirts. Or uh...does he?Oneshot/drabble





	Are You Bread?

"So." Shane said, with his big eyes and even bigger head. That sounded weird, but whatever. "Are you bread?"

Ryan gave him a look. Wrinkled nose. What the hell was this. Was this new kind of torture, or...? "Uh."

"Because I _loave_ you."

"Huh." Ryan said then. "I can't tell if you mean loathe or love. But I guess that's  _butter_ than nothing." Two could play that game. 

"Stop," said Shane. 

But they both knew they both never would. 


End file.
